The Wizardess and the Heir
by patricia51
Summary: Wynonna crashes a party while out on the road. Finding none of the guys are the least bit interesting she ends up trying something, and someone, new. Set preSeason One. femslash. Wynonna/Alex Russo.


The Wizardess and the Heir by patricia51

(Wynonna crashes a party. Finding none of the guys are the least bit interesting she ends up trying something, and someone, new. Set preSeason One. femslash. Wynonna/Alex Russo.)

(I've been trying to figure a way for Alex and Wynonna to meet and this exchange from Episode 7, Season 3 "I Fall to Pieces" gave me the idea.

Nicole: "I think this would be a good time to tell you that I am a lesbian."

Wynonna: "Oh, like you never went through an experimental phase!"

So maybe Wynonna did a little experimenting of her own.)

"God, was this the worst idea ever?" Wynonna Earp grumbled to herself. She thought so anyway.

It really had struck her at the time like a great idea. When the heavens had opened up not more than an hour ago she had been caught in the middle of this city, whichever one it was, on her bike and not the slightest clue on where to go. She had hastily pulled under an awning she spotted in an alleyway and cut the bike's engine. Doffing her helmet she had looked around while she put the kickstand down. The area of town she was in seemed pretty high class so maybe there wouldn't be anyone bothering her while she waited for the rain to go fall on someone else some other place.

Just then a delivery van stopped on the street and began backing up, right under her awning, of course. As she opened her mouth to let loose a blast of invective the vehicle slowed and a man hopped out of the passenger side door. Keeping an eye on Wynonna and her bike he guided the van until its side door was even with the entrance into the building. He then pressed a button that Wynonna had not noticed. After a short wait, the door opened and a fussy man appeared.

"Hurry, hurry. The guests are getting impatient. Where HAVE you been?"

Now joined by the driver the first man off the van made no reply. Instead, he opened the van's side door and the pair began pulling out containers and carrying them inside. The breeze carried a scent to Wynonna, the smell of hot food she found very appealing. When they returned and the second load turned out to include several cases of whiskey and other spirits Wynonna made a decision. Locking her helmet to the bike she followed the men in the door. Grabbing a loaded tray she followed a similarly laidened person into a large room filled with people. Setting her tray down on a long table she then slipped away into the crowd, taking some munchies with her. They were good. So was the glass of whiskey she had snatched up.

There was a rush shortly after for the table. Wynonna had never been accused of holding back on anything but decided rather than elbow her way to the front of the line she would look around and see if maybe she could find out what this party was all about.

The first thing she noticed was out out-of-place she looked. Everyone else was in fancy dress, tuxes and floor length evening gowns. It did make her boots, ripped jeans, top that left her tummy peeking out and black leather jacket stand out. Normally Wynonna cared nothing at all about other people's opinions, indeed, she reveled in showing off but this might be a little too much. She decided to fade back through one of the doorways, at least for a little bit. Let everyone get full and liquored up.

The next room turned out to be the main entrance. A man and a woman seemed to be checking invitations at the door, flanked by a couple of really big men in mirrored sunglasses, which seemed rather pointless to her considering how overcast the sky was. Still, she slid along the wall towards yet another door. Before leaving she caught sight of a sign mounted on an easel in the middle of the room.

Great. She had crashed a party for the local art museum and some traveling exhibit. All at once she decided it was good that she couldn't mingle with the crowd. Being bored out of her mind was not her favorite way to pass the time. Still, the food was really good and she would dearly like to enjoy another shot or two of the whiskey she had seen set up on the side table. So maybe she could circle around through this corridor.

The walls had lots of pictures on them. Paintings rather, with occasional niches where sculptures were displayed, some on the floor and some on stands. None of them really impressed her. She supposed they were all worth a lot of money but she didn't see why.

She wasn't the only one who either had skipped the buffet for now or had bulled their way to the head of the line. Couples and small groups were wandering the exhibits. While she finished off the food she had grabbed and sipped her whiskey she listened to the various conversations around her. It took no time to decide that she was even less impressed with the people than she was with the exhibits. All of them seemed to have their noses in the air and seemed more bent on impressing the others than actually enjoying the artwork. And the men were even worse than the women. She didn't find a single one appealing.

Turning into another corridor she spotted another sign. This one announced this display was on loan from the Metropolitan Museum of Art of New York City. She walked past it and something seemed to change. The paintings here seemed to have an attraction to her. She paused in front of one showing what she guessed was a tropical island scene and people and actually found herself studying it.

"That is nice isn't it?" a voice broke into her thoughts.

Wynonna spun around. The young woman standing in front of her with a smile on her face never flinched.

"Paul Gauguin is one of my favorite Post-Impressionists. This one was painted in French Polynesia during the last decade of his life. As with most of his works, it demonstrates his experimental use of color and Synthetist style that marked his distinct difference from Impressionism."

Wynonna was about to comment that she hardly gave a crap when she paused. Unlike most of the other conversations she had overheard this young woman, about her own age, was not trying to show off her erudition but was simply talking as though she, the artist and Wynonna were all old friends. And there was something else.

Ever since the night that her sister had been taken and her father killed, Wynonna had known there was much more to the world and what lurked in the shadows and even the sunshine, than most people believed. She had compensated by being the number one public nuisance until she finally took off, hoping to leave the memories behind. It hadn't worked, of course, but it gave her some insight when people and things weren't quite what they seemed.

She studied the other woman. About her own age with dark hair and eyes and her smile was warm and even inviting? Inviting? Where had that come from? The woman was dressed in a simple sleeveless black dress that stopped about two inches above her knees and calf-high black boots. She was wearing no jewelry except a silver chain was around her neck and supported a disk, also of silver. No, a charm, that's what it was. Wynonna wondered why that was the word that she knew fit. She shrugged. Not important.

The other woman had talked while those thoughts ran through her mind. Wynonna strove to gather those in as for once she found herself really interested. In Art? That was sort of weird. Maybe it was... No, that was silly. Wynonna had no interest in other girls. But she WAS cute.

"Anyway," the other girl changed the subject as though sensing the altered mood. "I'm Alex. Alex Russo. I'm the curator for this exhibit."

"Wynonna," for a moment she hesitated, "Earp." She braced herself.

"Really? What an unusual name. Wynonna."

For an instant Wynonna felt silly, an emotion she rarely if ever did. Of course "Earp" would mean nothing to this other woman. Alex went on.

"Your glass is empty and your plate is as well. How about we head back to the buffet?"

Food was a good idea and whiskey an even better one. So they made their way to the main room, talking the whole way and discovering things about each other. Not that Wynonna confessed everything but admitted enough to explain why she was on the road. She found out Alex was from New York City with an Art degree. They talked about traveling and the different cities they had seen and the people they had met. By the time they got back to the buffet, Wynonna felt very comfortable with Alex, not a sensation she was used to.

There was one tense moment when a couple, their noses pointed firmly in the air, not only looked askance at Wynonna's ripped jeans and leather jacket but made loud comments about it to each other, intended to be heard by half the crowd. Wynonna didn't need to drink anything at all to respond physically when someone insulted her and having had several shots of whiskey had her primed to see if she could fit both of them into the water cooler in the room's corner. Alex broke up the fight before it started by coming over with a couple of distinguished looking men and introducing Wynonna as her friend who had helped her set up the exhibit and whom Alex had kept too long at it to have the opportunity to change clothes. There were smiles and apologies and the rude couple ended up being asked to leave.

"I know," Alex whispered in Wynonna's ear, "that you probably would have enjoyed yourself more by stuffing them in the trash can with the left-overs but peace and quiet works out better for me."

"Okay," Wynonna sighed.

The pair went on to nibble some more of the very good food and drink even more of the even better whiskey. At some time during their conversation, Alex had slipped an arm around Wynonna's waist. But that was okay, it felt nice, even where the other girl's fingers had found the gap between her top and her jeans and were gently stroking her skin. Besides, the whiskey was making her a bit unsteady on her feet. She took another sip.

"You have another one of those," Alex observed, "and you're going to have trouble riding your bike to wherever you're staying tonight."

Wynonna confessed she hadn't even thought about where she was going to spend the night.

"Well, the rain is becoming heavier," Alex said. "Why don't we push your bike into the receiving area here and lock it up? I have a key, we can come to get it whenever. Then you can ride dry in my rental car to my hotel room. It's close by and I've got plenty of room."

"Okay."

Alex rounded up a couple of the waiter staff and they muscled the bike into a side room that Alex locked. She deposited the key in the small black clutch she was carrying and nodded in satisfaction. They went out the front door and one of the men standing guard there flagged them a cab. Shortly they were riding an elevator up to Alex's very nice room in a nearby hotel.

Wynonna Flopped on to the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her. Alex laughed and sat down beside her, her arm on the back of the couch behind Wynonna.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

"Good."

Wynonna relaxed and closed her eyes. This DID feel good. Even when Alex moved close enough that she could feel the warmth of the other girl's body it was nice. Alex's fingers brushing her hair, the other woman's breath on her skin and...

She suddenly opened her eyes and nearly sat upright. Would have but darn it she still felt so comfortable even with the revelation that had just hit her. Well, maybe comfortable wasn't the word, because she was tingling in certain places, something that had only happened before when she was with a guy. But she did give Alex a startled look and spoke.

"I just realized. You're hitting on me!"

Alex looked anything but abashed. Instead, she grinned. The fingers that had been teasing Wynonna's hair slid down to brush first the back of her neck and then drift down the side until they were following the top of her t-shirt. Wynonna shivered at the gentle touch. It really was sexy. More than that, it was sensual.

"Damn girl, you finally noticed. I've been hitting on you since I put my arm around you at the gallery. I've been planning on hitting on you since I first saw you and thought 'Good God that woman is HOT'."

"But Alex," Wynonna protested. "I'm straight."

"Really? Completely? Never even experimented?"

"Nope. You?"

"Well sure. I did my experimenting with guys. I like guys but don't get into them sexually."

"Oh."

"Just remember, you can always say 'No'. And it's about time you did your experimenting." With that, Alex brushed her lips over Wynonna's. And somehow "No" didn't seem like the logical choice it might have been earlier. The kiss was nice. So was the heat from Alex's body where she was pressing against her. And so were the fleeting, gentle caresses the New York girl was giving her.

Wynonna liked sex. A lot. Typically when she was with a guy she was attracted to she tended to make her feelings known and go for it. She had never really got into seduction. Seducing had seemed a waste of time and being seduced required her to be much more passive than was in her nature. But what Alex was doing to her was making her feel so very good and wanting more of it. Maybe it was because it was another girl? Probably. Then she closed her eyes (also something she did rarely, if ever) and let Alex have her way with her.

The New York girl's lips danced across her skin, placing little feather-light kisses from her ear down along the line of her jaw to the side of her neck. Wynonna could feel the goosebumps spring up and shivered slightly as Alex kissed the hollow of her throat. Nor were the other girl's hands idle. Her left one continued to run through Wynonna's hair while the other one teased her bare tummy, the balls of her fingers running over the exposed skin.

Alex kissed Wynonna again. This time their lips lingered and then parted. Tongues met and caressed. Then Alex was nibbling her other ear, taking the lobe in her teeth and so very gently biting down. A click sounded through the room, almost loud when all the other sounds were of the soft moans and gasps of the two women. Wynonna realized that Alex's deft fingers had undone her belt and moved on the unsnap her jeans.

And not only that. Cool air rushed across her breasts for at some time, somehow, the other girl had tugged her t-shirt up, revealing Wynonna had skipped wearing a bra. Her nipples stood out, only to be immediately covered as Alex's hand cupped one breast and her mouth closed on the other.

"Damn that girl moves' fast," Wynonna thought approvingly. Then she wasn't thinking as Alex treated her nipple to the same irresitible pressure of her teeth that had just been on her earlobe. Thumb and forefinger pinched the other hard nubbin, tugging it and her breast. Then Alex was kissing down her belly, pausing only to tongue her navel for a moment and then moving on. Hands were now on her hips and their pressure told Wynonna what Alex wanted her to do.

She lifted her hips from the couch. Eager fingers tugged and Wynonna's jeans and panties slid down her legs. Alex was kneeling on the floor now. When Wynonna's boot tops stopped the slide of her jeans it took only moments for Alex to pull them off and toss them aside. A clatter indicated one of the boots had hit something. Both of them ignored the sound. Wynonna because she didn't care and Alex because she was intent on darting back and forth from one inner thigh of Wynonna's to the other, dragging her flattened tongue up the smooth skin.

It wasn't as though Wynonna had never had someone going down on her. But it was immediately obvious that Alex Russo not only had a great deal more experience at eating pussy than all the boys combined but she also had a determination to pleasure Wynonna instead of just making a brief stop there during foreplay.

Wynonna arched and grabbed the back of Alex's head, pushing her face even deeper into her pussy. If that was possible. She hoped the other girl could breathe. She also hoped the hotel hadn't skimped on soundproofing its rooms because she found herself letting out a loud, happy scream as her second orgasm took her away from the world.

By the time she came back Alex had moved back up her body and was embracing her. And Wynonna was hugging Alex back. She noted that sometime or other the Art Curator had shed her dress, boots and underwear. As a girl whose speed in getting undressed was legendary, she just had to admire someone who could manage to strip while she had been in the position she was. Realizing that she was still in her t-shirt and leather jacket Wynonna managed to squirm out of both. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the up-till-now unused bed and she came to an immediate decision

One thing that Wynonna was NOT was someone who simply laid back during sex. She had always been an eager and vocal participant and she was determined that this would be no different. As soon as she had her breath back she stood up, bring Alex with her. She scooped up the other girl in her arms and carried her to the bed. Without losing touch she laid Alex on the covers and fell on top of her.

Wynonna molded her body against Alex's, loving how the other girl's curves fit against her own. She kissed Alex, trying at first to be as soft and teasing as the NYC girl had been. But her passionate, wild nature took over and her kiss became deep and demanding while her body ground against the other's, pinning her into the bed. Four nipples bored into soft breasts And Wynonna rubbed her whole body against Alex's.

She lifted herself up a fraction for a moment, just long enough to get her right hand down between them. Alex's legs parted as Wynonna slid first one, then a second finger inside the soaked wetness she found there. When Alex responded by lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around her waist Wynonna slid down slightly and punched with her hips. Not only did that serve to drive her fingers in and out and deeper with each thrust but her hand ended up perfectly positioned to grind against both girls' clits.

With a twist of her torso, Wynonna was able to capture Alex's left breast in her mouth. She sucked it in while using her tongue to lick the dark brown nipple. Her hips pushed harder and faster and Alex rolled her own in response. Wynonna felt herself building and sensed that Alex was nearing her orgasm as well. When the New York girl wrapped her shapely legs around Wynonna's hips, locked her ankles and squeezed it not only crushed Wynonna's hand against both of them but drove her fingers so deep inside Alex that she wasn't sure she would get them back, especially given the way Alex's internal muscles clamped down on them she didn't think the other girl was going to release them. Then both of them were losing their minds and Wynonna didn't care if it ever stopped.

Of course, it did and the pair found themselves facing each other on their sides.

"Wow."

"Wow is right," Alex agreed. "For someone who has never experimented before with this side of your sexuality you were awesome."

"Thanks. But," Wynonna kissed Alex and pushed the other girl on to her back. "But we're not done yet." She slid down Alex's body until her face was between the New York City's girl's legs, "if I'm going to experiment I might as well do it all." And she did. They did. And all night long.

(The End) 


End file.
